Solo sonríe
by 8maxi69
Summary: TsukkiHina [pareja crack] / Tsukishima piensa en sus acciones, acepta que se había metido con Hinata aun sabiendo que este estaba con Tobio, Oikawa y Kuroo ya le habían dicho que ese azabache también engañaba al enano, asi pues, se acerco al mas bajo un día y le ayudo a llorar, para luego besarlo, regalarle caricias y poseerlo. /Espero que os guste.


# Solo sonríe. #  
Solo sonríe. TsukiHina

Tsukishima Kei estába arto, le dolía la cabeza y el maldito ardor en sus nudillos no ayudaba.

Hace medía hora se había cargado al idiota que una vez fue su compañero de equipo, lo dejo inconciente detrás de un local a punto del embargo, su cara con muchos golpes morados, labios partidos y un buen golpe en su estómago.

Kageyama Tobio se lo merecía, y no solo eso, llevaba un buen tiempo con las ganas de darle unos buenos golpes.

El rubio detesta sentir el metalico sabor de su propia sangre en su boca, la escupe y no le importa que las personas le miren con preocupación o desinterés.

Se apoya en el hombro de alguién mucho más bajo que él, que le mira con preocupación, se le ve magullado, sus ojos con ojeras, su cabello sin su característico brillo naranja, Tsukishima no sabe si Kageyama tambien le había obligado a pintarse el cabello.

\- No te queda ese color. - Comenta Kei, en un jodido intento por calmar el dolor de su cuerpo, ya quiere llegar a su estúpido departamento y morirse en su cama o en el sofa. Queria pensar con dramatismo, pero solo queria una buena siesta.

El mas pequeño solo le observa, sin comentar nada, raro en él, ya que en antaño hubiese empezado a parlotear cosas sin parar.

Unos cuántos minutos después, Tsukishima abría la puerta de su departamento, el olor a menta inundan los sentidos de Hinata Shouyo que no evita inhalar con algo de calma.

El lugar se ve bastante acogedor y ordenado, Kei le indica a Hinata que quiere ir a dormir al sofá, el mas bajito lo ayuda a acostarse en dicho lugar, para luego solo observarle cerrar los ojos.

Shouyo se dedica a vagar por todo el lugar que ya conocé, sus piernas le duelen, y su olor corporal no es el mejor del mundo, se siente avergonzado de su propio olor y busca el baño luego de husmear en la ropa vieja del rubio encontrando al menos algo que le servirá mientras se lava su ropa sucia en la lavadora.

Tsukishima despierta dos horas después, se levanta tambaleándose hacía el baño, una ducha le es urgente.

El de ahora cabello rojo le observa desde la cocina mientras prepara algo para llenar el vacío de sus estómagos, supone que Kei no se a alimentado bien, puesto que ve la heladera con casi nada.

El olor a chocolate caliente es lo primero que Kei nota cuando sale del baño con una toalla cubriéndole lo justo.

Arrastra sus pues hacía la cocina en donde el mas bajo esta tarareando una canción mientras frita unos cuántos huevos. Kei no niega que su antigua camisa le queda bastante bien, y se pregunta si es lo único que lleva puesto, pues la camisa le llega hasta un poco encima de las rodillas.

Decide averiguar luego, primero necesita ponerse algo de ropa.

Hinata se da cuenta de su presencia y se sonroja.

\- Siento tomar tu ropa sin permiso - Susurra, Kei no le contesta.

El silencio domina el ambiente, incómodo, por un lado, Hinata tomaba de a poco su chocolate, y por el otro, Tsukishima le observaba sin pestañear.

\- Tsukishima ¿tengo algo en la cara? - El tono nervioso hace a Kei sonreir ladinamente.

\- Si, mechones rojos, ojeras horribles y marcas moradas en tu cuello, el antiguo Rey era todo un salvaje ¿eh? - Hinata se sonroja y se levanta para servirse mas chocolate.

\- ¿Tienes ropa interior debajo de mi camisa? - Kei podria jurar ver humo salir de lo rojo que estaba Shouyo.

Hinata pasa agua oxigenada por las heridas de Tsukishima, este no muestra ni muecas de dolor, Hinata admira eso.

El atardecer se ve realmente hermoso, Hinata le observa desde el balcón de la habitación del rubio, intenta ignorar el molesto sonido de la ciudad, y se concentra en el brillo naranja del cielo.

\- Oye Tsukishima.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Gracias por salvarme de Kageyama.

\- El rey merecía ser destrozado.

Hinata sonríe de oreja a oreja, radiante, Tsukishima desvía la mirada, deslumbrado.

\- Mañana te llevare a que te tiñan de naranja el cabello de nuevo.

Hinata asiente emocionado, el sueño le gana, el cansancio de hace semanas le hace tambalear y caer dormido allí mísmo.

Kei lo sostiene antes de que caiga por el balcón y lo arrastra sin ánimos de ser bueno y alzarlo como lo haría alguién normal.

Lo coloca en su cama y le observa unos segundos, se inclina y muerde sin compasión algúna el hombro del pelirojo, este ni enterado esta y Kei termina por lamer la sangre que hizo salir.

Cuando Hinata despierta, son las dos de la madrugada, siente una punzada en su hombro y las ganas de llorar le invaden, pero un extraño calor a su lado, un calor que hace mucho no sentía le hace olvidar su dolor y se acurruca cual gato para caer dormido de nuevo.

Kei sonríe levemente ante esa acción, y luego de mucho tiempo, al fin se permite dormir mas de 4 horas.

Yamaguchi Tadashi tiene copia de la llave del departamento de Tsukishima, y tiene la mala costumbre de entrar todas las mañanas para verificar si su amigo de la infancia no a muerto de hambre,

Observa la cocina, todo esta limpio, pero hay muestras de que su amigo comió algo antes de dormir, eso le hizo sonreír.

Penso en espiarle en su habitación, solo para estar seguro que su amigo no se había desvelado de nuevo adelantando trabajos para la universidad, Kei no entendía que las vacaciones eran vacaciones.

Sabia mejor que nadie que Tsukki despertaba con el mas minimo ruido, por lo tanto, de puntillas y con el cuidado del mundo, abrió la puerta de la dichosa habitación, quedando en un estado de shock. Y no fue el hecho de ver a Hinata lo que le sorprendió, si no que, bueno, no todos los días vez a Shouyo de cabello rojo.

El castaño suelta una risa y se apresura a cerrar la boca y salir corriendo del departamento ni bien sintió la dorada y tétrica mirada de Kei sobre si.

Exactamente a las 13:24 pm, Hinata despierta, el estómago le tiembla de hambre y por inercia le da un beso en la mejilla a Tsukishima que despierta solo con esa acción.

Kei sonríe con superioridad y Hinata se torna rojo, mas que su cabello, y aun asi, también sonríe.

Hinata se estremece cuando Kei entra a la ducha junto a el, la situación es predecible para el mas bajo que es acorralado.

\- Te reclamare - Susurra Tsukki, lamiendo su cuello.

Kuroo sonríe cómplice, al ver las marcas en el cuello del nuevamente Pelinaranja, que en vano intentaba ocultarlas.

Oikawa se abraza a Yamaguchi, señal de que tal vez mas tarde Tadashi tenga las mimas marcas.

Kenma, como siempre, juega con au psp, pero deja ver una sonrisa al ver a Shouyo tan avergonzado, y con la persona correcta a su lado. Akaashi le da un leve golpecito en la cien para que deje de pensar tango en Shouyo. Y no, Keiji no es celoso. Kenma ronronea cual gato al sentir la mano de Akaashi pasarse sobre su cabeza.

La estruendosa voz de Bokuto les saca a todos de su burbuja.

\- ¡Juguemos Voley!

Daichi mira con desagrado y decepción a Kageyama, que a pasado la noche en casa de Suga.

Kei le había contado todo lo sucedido, y no podia mirar a Tobio de la misma manera que lo hacia antes.

Hinata se sintio nervioso al sentir la penetrante mirada de Kageyama sobre el.

\- Ignóralo - Le susurro Kei, a su lado - Solo sonríe.

Hinata asintió, y sonrió, diciéndole a Daichi todo lo que Kageyama le hizo en un día. Para que la ley haga de las suyas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hinata inhala profundamente y suelta el aire nervioso, espera impaciente a que cierto azabache salga de la ducha para hablar seriamente con él.

Su celular vibra, es un mensaje de su amigo Kenma. "Suerte" decía, y Shouyo suspira y bloquea el celular para dejarlo de lado

\- ¿Qué es la cosa tan importante que me querías decir? - Hinata da un brinco, y delante tiene al azabache ya vestido con una toalla en sus hombros.

\- Y-yo - Los nervios le dominan, pero no se puede permitir ser débil en este momento. - Ejem... Kageyama yo... quiero terminar contigo. - El más bajo mantiene la mirada del más alto, tiene miedo de alguna mala reacción. Tobio gruñe, y Shouyo cree que fue muy directo con el tema.

\- No es como si te tuviera atado a mi. - Fue lo último que Hinata escucho antes de ver al azabache ir a la cocina.

¿Tan fácil había sido?

Sabia que Kageyama ya no le tenía interés, pero...

Definitivamente estaba mas que preparado para afrontar cualquier reaccion, gracias a Oikawa y a Kuroo, menos esa.

No pudo evitar llamar a su amigo Kenma.

Cuando Kenma contestó, lo único que escucho fueron unos gemidos ahogados y la voz de Kageyama.

Kenma es de las personas que no corren si no es algo netamente grave, y cuando Kuroo vió a su amigo correr hacía él, supo que algo malo había pasado.

\- Shouyo esta siendo sometido por Kageyama. - Susurro, intentando recuperar el aire, se notaba su preocupación. Kuroo apretó los puños y saco su celular.

Tsukishima piensa en sus acciones, acepta que se había metido con Hinata aun sabiendo que este estaba con Tobio, Oikawa y Kuroo ya le habían dicho que ese azabache también engañaba al enano, asi pues, se acerco al mas bajo un día y le ayudo a llorar, para luego besarlo, regalarle caricias y poseerlo.

Las cosas sucedieron sin darle tiempo a enterarse y un día simplemente se dio cuenta que sus encuentros ya no eran por conveniencia, encerio el enano le gustaba. Y eso había pasado hace un mes.

Hace una semana, Hinata le había confesado que le gustaba, y también había llorado por traicionar los sentimientos de Kageyama. Pobre niño inocente.

Tsukishima le conto todo a Tadashi, su amigo de confianza, que en una fiesta había bebido mucho y se lo solto a Kuroo, el cuál se lo dijo a Oikawa y entre los dos, ayudaron a Hinata. Tsukishima ese día le aplicó la ley del hielo a Tadashi.

Ahora se encontraba esperando algún mensaje de Shouyo, no le habia visto en días, y había escuchado por parte de Nishinoya que antes de ayer, lo habían visto con Tobio de ida a una peluquería.

El celular suena y contesta sin mirar quien es.

\- Tsukki, es mejor que bayas al departamento de Chibi-chan, Kenma dijo que...

Tsukishima no necesitó escuchar mas.

Cuando Kei llego al desgastado departamento de Shouyo, no necesito tocar la puerta para entrar, pues esta estaba abierta.

Encontró a Hinata acostado en el sofa, comiendo cereal. No quiso decir nada de su cabello.

El pelirojo, al verle acercarse hablo.

\- Bokuto-san me mando un mensaje, lo vio fuera de un local comprando agua. - El cereal se le escapo de la boca, pero a Kei no le parecio asqueroso.

Fin.

Notas del autor:

Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado, saludos *-*/


End file.
